


Slavery

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Post TLJ, Rey To The Rescue, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: As the resistance runs from the First Order, Rey is caught by her past and has to kick it in the teeth to get free.





	Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta-ed work from non english writer  
> you've been warned.  
> I love that ship, my heterotp I should write more about them they are so cute

Rey shyly leaves the Millennium Falcon, trying to get as far as possible from the praises the rest of the Resistance give to her. She knows she’s the Last Jedi who can help them, but still. It’s awkward to be the center of attention. So she simply wanders in the poor excuse of a planet they landed off, hoping they could get as far away from the First Order as possible. They don’t have a lot of time, but they need medical supplies, food, water, fuel for the Falcon, and maybe a few fixing kits if they want to survive in that piece of garbage.

Despite her carefulness, Rey is too tired and too worried to pay a full attention to her environment. So _of course_ she bumps against an alien, and before she can apologize she finds herself flying and hitting a stand, kicked by the large and powerful tail of the… thing.

“Aouch!” She grumbles and gets up, dusting her clothes with a pout. “Can’t you just be polite and accept my apology?!” She almost screams at it. But the thing stares at her, and Rey fully realizes too late, it seemed to have recognized her. Is it an agent of the First Order?? Impossible, Finn told her there’s not a lot of non-human creatures in their ranks. So that leaves only one explanation.

“You’re the girl who stole from Unkar Plutt!” The thing shrieks at her.

She can’t use the force, here. So Rey does the next best thing she can do. She runs. But once again that goddamned tail catches her by her ankle, and she ends up eating dirt. Alright, it pissed her off, good job. This time she won’t be merciful. But just as she resigned herself to cut the disgusting thing around her ankle, never mind the blood, it says something that stops her heart.

“Unkar Plutt will be pleased to see we found his runaway slave. Let’s put her with the rest of the cargo, and we’re good to go!”

… Slave? _Slave??_ She’s no slave! She was her own woman, back on Jakku! … Right? She lets herself be dragged behind the thing. They’re slavers, and they were talking about a cargo. As much as it disgusts her to be treated like a _slave_ , she can’t let them kidnap a bunch of innocent people. She bites the inside of her cheek and protects her nose from the dust as she’s carried away by her ankle.

 

Finn runs back to the Falcon and almost tackles Poe.

“POE! Poe, Where’s Rey?!”

“How am I supposed to know, buddy?! I’m not her mother!”

“She’s not here, she’s not around!” Now Finn is hyperventilating, and he shakes his head to try and level his breath. “I have to find her!”

“Well, keep your head low,” Poe warns him, “We don’t know if there’s spies of the First Order here. I’ll ask beebee to run a scan of the area with the Falcon’s antenna, but I can’t accompany you, and neither can beebee for that matter.”

“Of course,” Finn nods, “You two are too well known. I’ll find her. Just… wait for us, okay?”

“Always, pal,” Poe reassures him with a warm smile. “Now go save your damsel.” 

Finn runs back outside, taking a blaster and disappearing into the crowd. Poe sighs. When will these two stop looking for trouble?

 

Rey is thrown into a cage and left without surveillance with a group of dirty and scared people. She dusts her clothes, again, and winces as she doesn’t find her staff in the room around the cage. She left her lightsaber in the Falcon, which was a smart move. But fuck it. She turns around and looks at the little faces staring at her.

They’re children. Almost all of them. Some are about the same age she was when she has been left– no _,_ a voice resounds in her head. _Abandoned is the word you’re looking for_. She shakes her head.

“Thanks no thanks. Happy thoughts. I have to free those people.”

“You will?” a little girl asks her, and Rey finds herself smiling reassuringly at her.

“Of course.”

she closes her eyes and feels the place around them. They’re underground. A maze of tunnels, in which several rooms hide smuggled goods, weapons, people. She looks for the entrance, for the way out. It won’t be without danger, she thinks, but they can do it. All she needs to do is guide these people to safety. With a nod to herself, she braces for impact and kicks the door, using the Force as well as her own muscles. The wooden sticks strapped together _obviously_ don’t stand a chance, and the locks goes flying to crash against the wall. Uh, too much Force? She hopes she hasn’t warned anybody, and she takes the girl’s hand as she starts running. The others quickly follow her.

“Come on! Hurry!” She presses them, hoping they’re up for a fight if they have to. For the moment they just seem happy with the idea of freedom.

Their hope quickly fades away as a dozen slavers stand between them and the way to the door. Rey cringes and prepares to fight… and she startles in surprise when one of their foes falls front with a grunt. The others turn like one sentient to look behind them.

Finn!

“Rey!! Are you alright?!”

“Yes! Yes, thank you! They’re slavers, Finn, look out!”

As she says that she jumps at one of their enemies’ throat and tries to grab their weapon. When she manages to do it she protects the group of children with a few well-placed shot in the slavers’ heads.  With Finn by her side, it’s a matter of minutes before they’re finally alone in the tunnels. Breathless, a little hurt, a lot dirtier with sweat and dust, but they’re safe. They’re all safe. Finn joins her quickly.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“Of course not, silly,” she teases him, and she smiles widely. “I could’ve done that myself, but I’m glad you joined the fight!”

Finn gently hits her shoulder and rolls his eyes. The prisoners lead the way to freedom, this time, as Finn and Rey enjoy little time they can have to themselves.

“Seriously, I’m glad you’re here. I…,” Rey breathes deeply. “I hate slaves. And he said Unkar Plutt was considering _me_ as a slave? Seriously? I think I could have done much more to them. But that’s… That’s not Light, Finn.”

“Listen, Rey. Nobody’s supposed to be perfect. You don’t have to meet anybody’s expectation. You’re your own little Jedi.”

She laughs, swatting her bad thoughts away. He’s right. Nobody’s perfect. She just has to be good enough for Finn, and everything will be alright.

“Say,” he eventually says, “What if we took a few of their smuggled supplies now that they don’t need them?”

She looks around them and finds herself agreeing with a laugh. They will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> another fanfic that was taking the dust in my computer, and like many others I'm posting it because I'm at a loss of inspiration to work on my overdue works.


End file.
